Washed up
by KittyZootopialover23
Summary: Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst are off on a dangerous mission and don't want Steven to come. So, they leave him with his beach summer fun buddies. But when Lapis sees a strange being, unconscious and lying on the ground, she starts acting...different. A LOT different. What is causing Lapis to be like this? Read, "Washed Up" to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Today I've decided to write a fanfic about...Steven Universe! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Lapis come and play with us." Steven whined.

"I'd rather not play in water after...Malachite." Lapis glared at her beach summer fun buddies. She turned her back on the both of them. Then, all of a sudden, a shivering cold liquid ran down her back. Lapis turned around to see Steven and Peridot attempting not to laugh, and failing. Lapis' frown turned into a smirk when she kicked water at her beach summer fun buddies. Peridot was practically dancing in the water as a reaction to the ocean water being splashed in her face. _Splish! Splash! Splash!_ Weren't the only noises to be heard on the beach, the laughs and giggles of the beach summer fun buddies could be heard too. Lapis manipulated water to make a small wave crash down on Steven and Peridot.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Peridot said while on the ground, laughing and blocking anymore water aimed at her. Lapis summoned a giant water arm, so Steven and Peridot ran away. "Hey Lazuli! Come and get us!" Peridot yelled, expecting Lapis to chase her and Steven. But, when Lapis turned around to start chasing them, she saw something off in the distance. No- _someone_ off in the distance. It was a bright green being, just lying down on the soft sand of Beach City.

"Lapis?" Steven turned around and realised that Lapis wasn't running their way, but the opposite. "Do you...want us to chase you?" Steven ran to chase Lapis. "Gotcha!" Steven tackled Lapis. But instead of smiles and laughs, her face was full of fear.

"Hey Steven, Lazuli! Come check this out, it's another gem!" Peridot called from the other side of the beach.

"No, wait. Ugh..." It was too late, Steven was already running across the beach.

"Unnghh...where am I...?" The lime green being finally awoke.

"Lazuli! Come over here!" Lapis ignored Peridot. Peridot stomped over to Lapis.

"I'm not going over there..." Lapis put her face in her knees. "you don't know if she's a Homeworld gem or not..." Lapis finished.

"But, Lapis..." Peridot whined.

"Leave me alone!" Lapis sprouted her wings. When she started to fly, Peridot tried to grab her foot, but she failed. Lapis landed on the head of the mysterious giant woman statue. The wind blew in her hair as she stared off into the sky...

* * *

 **Who is this bright green being? And why is Lapis so afraid of her? Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Aventurine

**Hi guys! I'm here today with chapter 2 of, "Washed up"! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lapis flew down to the barn where she and Peridot lived. "Hey Lazuli guess what!" Peridot said. The door was half closed as if Peridot was hiding something behind it.

"What?" Lapis frowned.

"We have a new roommate!" Peridot fully opened the door, revealing the green being from before.

"No!" Lapis slammed the door on both of them.

"B-but c'mon Lazuli, she's really fun." Peridot whined through the door.

"I said, NO!" Lapis yelled through the door.

* * *

Peridot and her new friend arrived at Steven's door and knocked. Steven answered. "Hey! Oh...you seem..miserable." Steven said.

"I am. Lazuli kicked us out." Peridot slouched.

"So...you're living with us now?" Steven asked. Peridot trudged past Steven, without an answer, and threw herself on the couch. Steven sat on the bed with Peridot's new friend. "So what's your name?" Steven asked. No answer. "Ok...no answer..are you hungry or anything?" Steven asked. The green gem just turned her back to Steven, her head in her knees. "C'mon, you've gotta say something!" Steven realised that her body was covered with scratches and scars. "Oohh! You're just recovering from the crash! Now stay still." Steven licked the palm of his left hand and placed it on each injury. In less than 10 seconds, all signs of her injuries were gone.

"You...healed me...you have healing powers?" The green girl said.

"You spoke!" Steven hugged his new friend, but she pushed away. "Right, sorry. You don't know me that well." Steven apologized.

"Anyways, I'm Aventurine." She turned towards Steven.

"I'm Steven, Steven Universe. But my real last name's DeMayo. My dad changed it to Universe though." Steven shook Aventurine's hand.

"Do you know why the blue girl is afraid of me?" Adventuring looked sad.

"Lapis? I-I'm sorry, but, no." Steven put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll find a way for you two to be friends." Steven smiled.

"Thank you Steven, but I don't think she'll ever want to be friends with me...and that's ok, because I've got you and Peridot." Aventurine smiled back.

* * *

 **This chapter was basically introducing Aventurine, but I hope you enjoyed reading it! Stay tuned for the next chapter of, "Washed up"! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Friendly Attempt

**Hey guys! It's me again. And I'm back with the third chapter of, "Washed up". I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Steven knocked on the wooden door of the barn, now containing only one gem. "Go away..." Lapis growled through the door.

"Lapis, it's me, Steven." The door opened mere seconds later, revealing Lapis.

"What do you want." She said.

"I want to talk to you." Steven, who was is as tall as about where Lapis' waist, looked up at her. Lapis stared downward at Steven.

"...I don't feel like it." Lapis tried to slam the door on Steven, but failed to when Steven placed his hand on the door and pushed.

"Lapis, please..." Steven begged.

"Ugh...fine, only because you released me from the mirror." Lapis slightly grinned and opened the door for Steven to walk inside. Lapis climbed up and sat in the back of the truck in her barn, followed by Steven. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Don't, you know, freak out when I say this...but..." Steven looked downward.

"...Yeah?..." Lapis, a bit worried, waited for him to continue his sentence.

"It's about...Aventurine." Steven finished. Lapis stared, wide-eyed. "D-don't freak out, please..." Steven said. Lapis looked down and sighed.

"...What about Aventurine...?" Lapis asked. Steven was excited to hear what she said.

"Well, first of all, why are you so afraid of her?" Steven asked.

"Remember when I told I was trapped in the mirror by a Homeworld Gem?" Lapis asked. Steven nodded his head. "It was her...she put me in there." Lapis told Steven. Steven look shocked. "Why are you so surprised?" Lapis asked.

"It's just...she doesn't seem so bad..." Steven said.

"Well, she is. Don't believe anything she says." Lapis frowned at Steven. Steven bit his lower lip. _Half of me believes Lapis, and half of me doesn't! What should I do...?_ Steven thought. "Steven? Are you ok?" Lapis asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine...it's just, nevermind..." Steven realized his idea was not very much of a good one.

"What is it?" Lapis leaned closer to Steven, concerned.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Steven asked.

"Just say it." Lapis was impatient.

"Ok, ok...," Steven sighed. "I thought because...you and Peridot used to hate each other, and now you're friends, I-I thought that...you know, you could do the same for...Aventurine?" Steven expected bad things to come, and yes, they did. Lapis stared at Steven, wide-eyed and open jawed. "...I'm taking that as a...no..." Steven said.

"Of course it's a no!" Lapis yelled. "That gem is the gem who trapped me in a mirror, without caring about me, for over 5,000 years! Did you hear me, 5,000 years!" Lapis freaked out, exactly what Steven predicted.

"I-I heard you..." Steven felt bad about his idea.

"I will NEVER forgive her..." Lapis growled at Steven. Steven wanted to say more, but didn't want Lapis to stay mad at him. "Goodbye Steven." Lapis said before jumping off the truck, dashing out the door, and taking off.

"Lapis wait!" Steven reached for her, but it was too late. Lapis was already sitting atop the water tower by the time Steven opened the barn door.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, it was just dialogue again, but you'll have to look forward to the next chapter! Things will get very interesting! Bye. :3**


End file.
